Happy Birthday Aichi
by Brave orange blossom
Summary: It is Aichi's birthday and he spends it with his friends happy that they remembered his special day. Kai tells him to meet up with him in private later. What will Kai's present to Aichi be? Happy Birthday Aichi! Sorry I'm late. Kaichi. Kaiai. Oneshot. Set after Link Joker finale. Ignores Legion Mate.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard

**Author Notes: **Set after Link Joker finale. Ignores Legion Mate. Oneshot.

I hope you enjoy it!

Happy Birthday Aichi! Sorry I'm late.

**Pairing: **Aichi x Kai (Kaichi/Kaiai)

**Happy Birthday Aichi**

Aichi smiled as he looked down at his Blaster Blade Liberator card. He was currently dressed in a pink turtleneck, blue pants and white socks. He also had his slippers on his feet. "Thank you. It was thanks to you and the others that I— we got Kai-kun back. I really appreciate it." The card started shining as if the unit heard Aichi. The blue haired boy wasn't surprised as he knew it was due to his Psyqualia that he could hear the cards' voices. He hadn't been using it lately though. His eyes widened as his Psyqualia activated. He blinked as his surroundings faded and he was brought to Cray. "Cray? Why am I here?" He looked around confused.

"My Vanguard…"

Aichi turned around at the familiar voice. His eyes widened seeing Blaster Blade Liberator and his other Gold Paladin units standing in front of him. "E-Everyone…What is going on?"

Blaster Blade stepped forward. "Today is a very special day, my Vanguard. We wanted to be the first ones to greet you today."

Aichi's head tilted confused. "…Special day? Greet me?"

"Don't tell me you forgot! I can't believe you, Aichi!" Wingal Liberator spoke up from beside Blaster Blade's feet.

Aichi's cheeks flushed pink at Wingal's words. "U-Un. I'm sorry. What did I forget?"

"Ready?" Blaster Blade looked towards the rest of his comrades.

"Happy Birthday, Sendou Aichi!" The Gold Paladin units said in unison. A lot of them had smiles on their faces as they looked at their Vanguard.

Aichi's eyes widened. His birthday? He couldn't believe he had forgotten about his birthday. He took a deep breath then slowly let it out trying to compose himself. "T-Thank you, everyone. I-It means a lot that you remembered. I-I'm really happy," He smiled happily at them. His stuttering was caused by the emotions that he was currently feeling. He was very happy and thankful that they remembered. He hadn't been expecting that.

"We would never forget your birthday, my Vanguard. We are glad that you are happy. We hope that you have a wonderful birthday," Blaster Blade said warmly.

Aichi nodded. "Again, thank you everyone. It means a lot to me." A sudden harsh wind started blowing in the area making the blue haired boy raise a hand to his face and close his eyes. A few moments later, he opened his eyes surprised to see that he was back in his room sitting at his desk. He looked down at his cards smiling at them. Before he could speak though, somebody knocked on his closed door getting his attention. He got up from his seat and turned around to face the door.

"Aichi! Are you up yet?" Emi opened the door looking irritated. The irritated look disappeared as she saw her brother was awake. Her mouth opened slightly surprised. "You are up early," Was all she could say.

"Un. I don't know why but I just felt today was going to be a great day and couldn't sleep anymore. Good morning, Emi," Aichi smiled at her cheerfully.

Emi smiled back at him. "It is good to see you are happy this early. Good morning, Aichi. And…" She walked forward into his room and when she got close enough hugged the blue haired boy. Aichi's eyes widened at the hug about to ask what it was for when Emi started speaking again. "Happy Birthday."

He closed his mouth smiling brightly at the words Emi said. "Thank you, Emi. I appreciate it," He said hugging her back.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes enjoying their sibling moment. Emi was the first one to unwrap her arms. She stepped away from him smiling when she saw his smile. "Hurry up and come down. Okaa-san has a special birthday breakfast for you and I still need to give you your present." Before Aichi could protest about his special treatment, Emi ran out of his room giggling as she walked down the stairs.

Aichi pouted. He knew it was pointless to try and protest about his special treatment every time his birthday came around but he still did it. He always got embarrassed by the special treatment and wished his family wouldn't do it. He appreciated his family's thoughts and was happy that they remembered his birthday. He gathered his cards and put them into his deck case murmuring his thanks once more to them as he did so. He placed the deck case into the deck holder on his waist. Before leaving his room, he grabbed his white jacket. After slipping it on and leaving it open, he walked out of his room and closed the door.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

After finishing breakfast and his birthday celebration with his family (Emi had said that they were going to hold another celebration for his birthday during dinner which he had protested to but the Sendou ladies wouldn't listen to him), Aichi put on his black shoes and made his way to Card Capital wanting to spend his birthday with his friends. A certain brunet came to mind and the blue haired boy's cheeks flushed pink as he wondered if that person would be there. He shook his head trying to get rid of the flush not wanting his friends to see it when he walked in the shop. He wondered if his friends would remember his birthday. A few minutes later, he walked inside the shop with a smile on his face. "Good morning," He called out.

"Welcome, Aichi-kun," Nitta Shin or Manager as he liked to be called greeted Aichi from behind the front counter. He had a smile on his face as Aichi walked over to greet him. "Happy Birthday, Aichi-kun. I can't give you any rare cards to help your deck but you can buy any five booster packs at a discounted price instead."

The black cat that had white parts on his body meowed at Aichi from its place on top of the counter.

Aichi smiled at the birthday greeting. He petted the cat greeting it as he did so. "Thank you very much, Manager. It is fine. You don't have to give me anything. I appreciate the thought though."

Before Shin could open his mouth and reply, somebody spoke up. "Shin-san. I can't believe you are making him pay for those booster packs. It is his birthday."

Aichi looked in the direction of the Standing Fight Tables seeing Tokura Misaki standing by the other side of the counter. "Misaki-san. Good morning," He smiled at her.

Misaki walked around the counter and stood in front of Aichi. "Good morning. Happy Birthday. It isn't much but here," She offered him a small square shaped wrapped package.

The blue haired boy accepted the present with both hands. He glanced down at it wondering what it was. He looked at Misaki once more. "Thank you very much. You didn't have to get me anything. I would've been happy with just the birthday greeting."

"I know. I wanted to though. I hope you like it," Misaki smiled at him.

"Thank you very much. I'm really happy, Misaki-san."

Misaki smiled at him once more then turned to look at Shin. The smile disappeared as she glared at him.

"Eh? What did I do?" Shin asked looking confused.

Sub-Manager meowed getting their attention.

Aichi's head tilted as he saw the cat looking at him. "What is it?"

"I think he's trying to wish you a Happy Birthday, Aichi," Misaki said smiling at the boy beside her.

Aichi giggled softly. "Thank you. I'm really happy that you remembered," He petted the cat once more making the cat purr.

As Misaki turned back to talk to Shin, Aichi walked further into the shop.

"Aichi-oniisan!"

Aichi blinked at the shout and smiled as he saw Katsuragi Kamui running towards him. Before he could voice Kamui's name or a greeting, the other boy tackled him to the ground. Aichi winced rubbing the back of his head where it hit the ground with one hand and flushed pink at the stares they were attracting. "Good morning, Kamui-kun. As always, you are full of spirit. Are you alright?" He looked at the other boy.

Kamui rubbed the back of his head with one hand. "Good morning. I'm sorry, Onii-san. I didn't mean to knock you over. I'm alright," He got to his feet and outstretched a hand to the boy still on the ground.

Aichi blinked at the hand then smiled. He grabbed Kamui's hand and the other boy helped pull him to his feet, Kamui letting go once he saw he was standing. His eyes widened as Kamui hugged him. "Kamui-kun?"

"Happy Birthday, Onii-san. I'm sorry for hurting you. Are you alright?" Kamui pulled back slightly to look up at Aichi.

Aichi smiled and hugged Kamui back. "Thank you, Kamui-kun. I'm really happy you remembered. Don't apologize. I'm alright. I'm glad you aren't hurt."

"I could never forget Onii-san's birthday," Kamui said grinning at him.

Aichi nodded. "Un. Thank you." They hugged each other for a few more moments then Kamui started pulling away. Aichi blinked as Kamui took his hand. "Kamui-kun?"

"Over here. Everyone is waiting for you," Kamui said pulling the other boy with him as they walked to the back of the shop where Aichi could see the rest of his friends waiting for him.

Aichi let himself be pulled smiling the whole time. His eyes widened seeing the brunet he had been thinking about earlier. The brunet was wearing a black jacket with a red shirt underneath it, grey pants and a red scarf around his neck. Aichi's cheeks flushed pink as the brunet's green eyes looked at him. The blue haired boy smiled warmly at the brunet.

"That is strange. I thought today was Aichi's birthday. Not 'Let's hug Aichi Day'," Miwa Taishi said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Shut up! I can hug Onii-san whenever I want to," Kamui retorted looking irritated. He let go of Aichi's hand as they joined the others and walked over to a seat.

After Misaki joined them, Aichi's friends looked at each other. Aichi blinked as they looked back at him. "Happy Birthday, Aichi/Sendou-kun/Onii-san!" Everybody said in unison.

Aichi's eyes widened. "Thank you very much, everyone," He said smiling warmly at them. He really was lucky to have his friends. He was glad none of them forgot his birthday.

As the party started and everybody started talking to each other, Aichi looked around Card Capital finally noticing that the only people in the shop at the moment were him, his friends and Shin. He glanced around wondering who he should talk to first. His eyes looked at the brunet who he had locked gazes with earlier. The brunet was now looking down at the table looking through his deck. Miwa and Ishida Naoki sat with him at the same table shaking their heads at the boy. Before he could walk over, Shingo Komoi walked up to him. "Shingo-kun! Good morning," He greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning, Sendou-kun. Happy Birthday. It isn't much but here," Shingo offered a small square shaped wrapped package to Aichi.

Aichi accepted the package with both hands glancing down curiously at it before looking at Shingo once more. "Thank you, Shingo-kun. I'm really happy you remembered. You didn't have to get me anything though. I would've been happy with just the birthday greeting."

"Don't be silly. Of course I have to give you a present. I could never forget my hero's birthday," Shingo said smiling at him.

Aichi sweat dropped at the hero comment. "T-Thank you. I appreciate it," He murmured. Shingo walked away after talking to him for a few minutes. Aichi glanced over at Miwa's table once more but before he could walk over, Morikawa Katsumi and Izaki Yuta walked up to him. "Morikawa-kun! Izaki-kun! Good morning," He smiled at them.

"Yo Aichi! Just because it is your birthday doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. I edited my deck last night so you could taste defeat at the hands of my all powerful Grade 3s," Morikawa said grinning at him.

"Why can't you just wish him a Happy Birthday normally like everyone else?" Izaki muttered under his breath. Morikawa looked at him asking him if he said something. "I said nothing. Good morning, Aichi. Happy Birthday. It isn't much but here," He smiled at Aichi. He offered a blue medium sized gift bag that had red tissue paper sticking out from the top of it and a blue bow on it to Aichi.

"Thank you, Izaki-kun. I'm really happy you remembered. You didn't have to get me anything though. I would've been happy with just the birthday greeting," Aichi said accepting the gift bag with both hands. He glanced down at it then up at the two boys in front of him.

"I wanted to get you something. It is your birthday after all. I could never forget your birthday," Izaki said.

"Un. Thank you!"

Izaki looked at Morikawa. "It is your turn, Morikawa."

Aichi's head tilted looking at Morikawa with a curious look on his face. His eyes widened as Morikawa took out a small square shaped wrapped package from behind his back.

"D-Don't get me wrong now Aichi. I'm still going to defeat you later on with my powerful deck that I built last night. This is just your birthday present. It isn't much but here you go. Your birthday is special according to my horoscope book," Morikawa said offering the package to Aichi.

Izaki sweat dropped at the mention of the horoscope book. "It took him two hours to pick out your gift Aichi. He was worried you wouldn't like what he got you and had a hard time choosing something."

Aichi's eyes widened. "Two hours?" He accepted the package with both hands. He glanced down at it then looked at Morikawa his eyes softening. "Thank you, Morikawa-kun. You didn't have to get me anything. I would've been happy with just the birthday greeting. I would be happy with whatever you decided to give me. Thank you for remembering my birthday," He smiled at him.

Morikawa spluttered glaring at Izaki. "Who told you it was okay for you to say that? Alright Izaki, you are going to be my first victim with my deck. I have to test play it before I go against Aichi after all," He said to him. Looking back at Aichi, he grinned at him. "I could never forget my first disciple's birthday. See you later." He grabbed Izaki by his collar and started dragging him away.

"Victim? Are you sure about that?" Izaki muttered under his breath. He looked at Aichi as he was getting dragged away. "See you later, Aichi. I hope you enjoy your party."

Aichi sweat dropped at his friends. His eyes narrowed determinedly as he looked at Miwa's table. This time for sure…But before he could start walking, Kamui walked up to him.

"Onii-san! I'm sorry. I almost forgot your present. It isn't much but here," Kamui offered a medium sized square wrapped package to him.

Aichi smiled and accepted the gift with both hands. "Thank you, Kamui-kun. You didn't have to get me anything. I would've been happy with just the birthday greeting. Thank you for remembering my birthday," He glanced down at the gift wondering what it was then looked at Kamui.

"What are you talking about? Of course I had to give you something. It is your birthday, Onii-san! I could never forget it," Kamui grinned at him.

"Un. Thank you," Aichi said. Kamui talked to him for a few minutes then walked over to the table where Uno Reiji and Saga Eiji were watching the fight that started between Morikawa and Izaki. Aichi looked down at the presents in his hands. It was going to be hard trying to carry that home.

"You need help, Aichi?"

Aichi looked up from his presents and looked at the person in front of him to see Naoki. "Naoki-kun! Good morning," He smiled at him.

"Good morning. Happy Birthday. You need help, right? It isn't much but here," Naoki placed a medium sized square wrapped package on top of his pile with a grin on his face.

Aichi gasped as his load got heavier. "N-Naoki-kun!" He held on tightly to the presents with both hands so that none of them would fall to the ground.

Naoki laughed at him. "Sorry Aichi. I couldn't help it."

Aichi shook his head at him wincing a little at the weight that he was holding. "Thank you, Naoki-kun. You didn't have to get me anything. I would've been happy with just the birthday greeting. Thank you for remembering my birthday," He smiled at the red head again.

"I wanted to get you something. I could never forget your birthday, Aichi."

"U-Un. Thank you," Aichi said wincing once more as his fingers started shaking.

Noticing Aichi was having problems holding the presents, Naoki took the heaviest ones off and led Aichi over to Miwa and Kai's table. He placed the presents on the table and off to the side where they wouldn't get in the way and sat down next to Miwa.

Aichi gulped nervously noticing the only open spot left was next to Kai. He placed the presents next to where Naoki placed the others then sat down in the seat. He winced rubbing his fingers.

Naoki, Miwa and Kai (who finally looked up from his cards) looked at the blue haired boy. "Are you alright, Aichi? That is my fault, right? I'm sorry," Naoki apologized.

Aichi looked up from his fingers and looked at Naoki. Noticing the red head was feeling bad about what happened, Aichi smiled softly at him. "It is okay, Naoki-kun. I'm alright. It is my fault for not having any strength in my arms."

"Not like you need muscles in the first place. All you do is play Vanguard," Miwa joked with a grin on his face.

Aichi was glad Kamui and Morikawa weren't around to hear that comment as he knew they would loudly protest that statement. "Good morning, Miwa-kun," He smiled at the blond. He looked at the brunet sitting beside him. "G-Good morning, Kai-kun," He smiled warmly at his idol. His cheeks flushed pink again as Kai looked at him.

"Good morning Aichi. Happy Birthday. How come Kai gets the stutter, flushed cheeks and warm smile while I get the normal greeting?" Miwa said looking at Aichi. "Did he do it to you?" The blond looked at Naoki.

Before Aichi or Kai could answer, Naoki spoke up. "No, he didn't. I got the normal greeting as well."

"Oh~ I see how it is. Good luck, Aichi~" Miwa grinned at the blue haired boy.

Aichi's flushed cheeks turned pinker as he looked down at the table embarrassed. He could feel Kai's gaze on him which made him feel more embarrassed. He opened his mouth to speak and only a squeak came out.

Naoki, Miwa and Kai's eyes widened at the squeak. Aichi closed his mouth slapping both hands over his mouth as his whole face turned red. Naoki started laughing with Miwa joining in a few seconds later.

Aichi ducked his head continuing to look down at the table thoroughly embarrassed now. He slowly let his hands fall back to his sides determined not to embarrass himself any more than he already did. His eyes widened looking shyly up at Kai as the brunet grabbed his hand under the table. The blue haired boy looked up from the table trying to see if Naoki or Miwa noticed. He smiled relieved as he saw they were too busy laughing to notice what was going on under the table. Feeling the slight tug Kai gave their hands, he shyly looked over to him.

Kai gave him a look then shot a quick glance to Miwa and Naoki. Aichi's eyes widened recognizing the look. Kai was asking silently if he should shut up the other two. Glancing around to make sure nobody noticed their hand holding, he looked back at Kai and shook his head smiling gratefully at him.

The brunet frowned at him giving him another look. Before he could attempt to translate what the look meant, Aichi heard Naoki and Miwa starting to calm down. His eyes widened starting to panic inwardly. He hurriedly removed his hand from Kai's letting his hand fall back to his side.

Naoki and Miwa apologized to Aichi saying that they didn't mean to embarrass him or make him feel uncomfortable. Aichi shook his head saying that it was okay and he didn't hold it against them. Miwa talked to Naoki in a hushed voice pointing to Aichi and Kai every so often. Naoki nodded as they talked. Aichi's head tilted wondering what they were talking about. Realizing this was his chance, he hesitantly looked at Kai.

Kai looked at him and frowned asking with his eyes why the blue haired boy let go so suddenly. Aichi bit his bottom lip uncertainly. He smiled apologetically at Kai. He gestured to their friends and shook his head. His cheeks flushed pink again as he tried to convey that he was embarrassed. Kai just stared at him after he was done. Aichi hoped he was able to convey properly that he didn't want their friends to know about their hand holding and that he was embarrassed by it.

Aichi looked down unable to hold the brunet's gaze any longer. His cheeks flushed pinker as the brunet grabbed his hand again. He was tempted to let go unsure if anybody was looking at them. Feeling the gentle tug that silently told him to look at Kai; he looked up at the other boy.

Kai told Aichi with his eyes to meet up with him in private later. The smaller boy shivered at the intense look directed towards him and nodded. Aichi glanced around to make sure nobody was looking then gestured towards their hands again shaking his head. Kai gave him a look to which Aichi responded with a pleading look of his own. The brunet frowned letting go of his hand reluctantly.

Aichi looked down at the table feeling his cheeks flush again. He didn't know what Kai meant by holding his hand. Was it too much to hope the other boy might feel the same as him?

"Aichi," Miwa said looking at the smaller boy.

Aichi looked up and at Miwa noticing that his friends were done talking and they were looking at him now. "What is it, Miwa-kun?"

"Happy Birthday. It isn't much but here," Miwa said smiling at him. He offered a light blue medium sized gift bag that had green tissue paper sticking out from the top and a green bow on it to him.

Aichi accepted the present with both hands setting it next to his other presents. "Thank you very much Miwa-kun. You didn't have to get me anything. I would've been happy with just the birthday greeting. Thank you very much for remembering my birthday," He smiled at the blond.

The blond shook his head. "Of course I had to get you something. You are a friend of mine and I always give gifts to my friends on their birthdays. I could never forget your birthday, Aichi."

"Thank you very much."

The blond opened his mouth about to ask him a question when Morikawa shouted from his table. "Oi Aichi! Get over here! I'm all warmed up for you!"

Aichi smiled apologetically to his friends and stood up. As he started walking away, his hand accidentally brushed against Kai's making Aichi flush pink and Kai smirk. Before he could reach Morikawa's birthday, Reiji and Eiji moved in front of him. They wished him a Happy Birthday and gave him his presents. Aichi thanked them telling them they didn't have to get him anything and thanking them for remembering his birthday. They shook their heads and told him they could never forget his birthday. Aichi smiled at them thankfully and walked to Morikawa's table.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Aichi and his friends went to the park to have a homemade picnic for lunch (Aichi and the others complimenting Misaki's cooking not knowing it was actually Shin's) then went back to Card Capital for the rest of the afternoon. As Card Capital started closing for the day, one by one Aichi's friends left the shop after wishing him a Happy Birthday once more. Aichi's eyes widened realizing he was now alone with Kai. Kai grabbed some of his presents and gestured for him to follow. Aichi nodded hurriedly grabbing the rest of his presents and following.

They stopped at Kai's park bench setting the presents down gently on the ground for now. Kai sat down looking at the blue haired boy. Aichi gulped nervously and sat down next to the other boy. There was silence for a while as neither of them spoke. Aichi closed his eyes enjoying the silence. The wind blew softly as the younger boy relaxed.

"Aichi."

Aichi yelped surprised at the voice almost falling off the park bench in surprise. Kai's hand gripped his shoulder saving him and helping him regain his balance. The younger boy opened his eyes and smiled relieved. "Thank you, Kai-kun. I'm sorry. You surprised me," He said smiling at the other.

Kai let go of his shoulder and looked away from the smaller boy. Aichi's head tilted waiting patiently for the brunet to speak. "Aichi. I know I messed up. No, I messed up a lot of times…" He looked at Aichi. "I have hurt you time and time again. Yet you keep forgiving me and keep allowing me to be your…friend." Aichi opened his mouth to speak but closed it after a look from the brunet. "If it wasn't for you showing me that I'm not alone, I— " He stopped talking not wanting to voice the words he said to Aichi during their fight.

A frightened look came onto Aichi's face as he remembered the words Kai didn't voice. Aichi was too deep in his thoughts to notice Kai's eyes soften a little or his hands reaching out. The smaller boy tensed a surprised squeak coming out of his mouth as Kai hugged him. Kai closed his eyes enjoying the other boy's presence. Aichi slowly relaxed and hugged Kai back hesitantly laying his head on the other's shoulder. The smaller boy's cheeks flushed pink smiling as they continued to hug each other.

They didn't need to speak to properly convey their thoughts. Aichi was still unsure of Kai's feelings for him though. Were they only close friends or something more? He was scared of ruining his relationship with the older boy and scared the other wouldn't feel the same. Kai pulled back slightly to look at the younger boy in the eyes. Seeing the fear there, he frowned wondering if it was because of him. Aichi pulled back slightly head tilting at the frown on the brunet's face.

Aichi's eyes widened as Kai kissed his forehead. His cheeks flushed pinker as he stared at him. Kai looked away feeling embarrassed at his impulsive action. Feeling Aichi move in his arms, his eyes looked over to Aichi. The brunet masked his surprise as the younger boy kissed his cheek. Aichi blushed looking away embarrassed. The older boy turned his head now looking at the smaller boy noticing the warm smile on the other's face.

Kai slowly let go of Aichi. One of his hands went to one of Aichi's holding it. He squeezed the other's hand lightly making Aichi look at him confused. A small smile formed on his lips as Kai looked at the other boy's adorable confused face. His other hand wrapped around Aichi and pushed him forward gently.

Aichi went willingly smiling his warm smile at Kai once more. Aichi's head tilted about to ask something when Kai's lips covered his. Aichi's eyes widened as the other kissed him. He kissed back softly and hesitantly unable to tell if he was doing it right. Kai tasted like dark chocolate for some reason. He could smell Kai's unique scent making him feel safe and protected. He could hear the wind blowing softly in the background and noticed the brunet had his eyes closed. He closed his eyes as they continued to kiss feeling his body start to shake. He was so happy Kai felt the same about him.

Kai groaned inwardly glad that Aichi had kissed him back. He was about to deepen their kiss when he felt the other's body start to shake. He opened his eyes and pulled back slightly smirking amused as Aichi moaned disappointedly but made no move to kiss him again. Aichi's eyes opened looking at him and panted as he tried getting his breath back. "Are you alright?" The brunet asked.

Aichi blushed as he belatedly realized the moan that he let out. He hadn't meant to moan out loud but he had wanted to continue to kiss the other boy. He took a few deep breaths then slowly let it out. "U-Un. Just let me catch my breath."

"…No. Not that. Your body is shaking. Are you alright? You aren't scared are you?"

Aichi's eyes widened and quickly shook his head. "N-No, I'm fine. I'm not scared at all. I feel warm and safe with you, Kai-kun. I could never be scared of you."

Kai ignored his last words knowing that was a lie. He remembered all of the times that he had frightened Aichi. He closed his eyes knowing that Aichi had every right to be afraid of him. It was so like Aichi to reassure him and make his worries die down. He opened his eyes noticing that Aichi's head tilted as he waited for his answer. "…I'm sorry, Aichi. I promise I'll try not to scare you anymore. I'll do my best so I can live up to your title of being your idol."

Aichi smiled gently at him confusing the brunet. "It is okay. I'll be here with you as long as you want me to. No matter how much you try to push me away, I'll stick by your side. You are and have been for a long time my idol, Kai-kun. That will never change."

"Aichi," Kai murmured. His head tilted kissing Aichi on the lips one more time. He pulled away then kissed the smaller boy on the forehead. "…Thank you, Aichi. I'm sorry."

The blue haired boy blushed at the kisses and squeezed Kai's hand lightly. "It is okay. I forgive you."

"Aichi," The older boy said.

"What is it?" Aichi blushed redder as Kai smiled at him. "K-Kai-kun…"

"Happy Birthday Aichi," Kai said smiling at boy that meant so much to him. Aichi opened his mouth to answer but the brunet was quicker. "I could never forget your birthday. You are my mate."

Aichi smiled sheepishly at Kai. No doubt the other boy knew what he had been about to say. His head tilted confused by what Kai meant by mate but ignored it for now. "Thank you. I'm really happy," He smiled his warm smile at the other boy.

"I'm glad. Thank you, Aichi," Kai murmured leaning to kiss Aichi once more. Aichi didn't know it but Kai's thanks wasn't a simple thank you. He was thanking him for caring about him, for loving him, for saving him, for giving him chance after chance, for his friendship and much more. He couldn't voice all of those thoughts at the moment but as he pulled back from kissing Aichi and hearing his disappointed moan once more, he smirked once more. That could wait. The blue haired boy was his from now on. He had a lot of time to voice his deepest feelings to Aichi.

For now, Kai just wanted to kiss Aichi and give him a birthday the smaller boy wouldn't forget anytime soon.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Author Notes: **If you have time, please review! I would love to know what you thought of my story. See you next time!


End file.
